Conventional models of internal combustion engines have at least one intake valve and at least one exhaust valve. The intake and exhaust valves open at the appropriate time (that is during intake and exhaust stroke) to let in air and let out exhaust gas respectively. Both the valves are closed during compression and combustion so that the combustion chamber is sealed.
Air resistance can decrease the power from engine as the piston moves down in the intake stroke. It can be lessened substantially by having two intake valves in each cylinder. Similarly air resistance also makes it hard for exhaust gas to exit a cylinder thereby again robbing the engine of power. To overcome this prior arts have included an additional exhaust valve to each cylinder thus creating four valves per cylinder engines—two intake and two exhaust valves which will improve the engine performance. By having two intake valves per cylinder, air can be drawn into the combustion chamber at a faster rate and therefore more air will fill the combustion chamber before the intake valve closes for the next stroke. The high content of air present in the combustion chamber will cause better compression and hence a more efficient combustion. By having two exhaust valves per cylinder the exhaust gas will be able to exit the combustion chamber at a faster rate. To further increase performance some engines have three intake valves and two exhaust valves making it into five valves per cylinder. Although this increases the performance of the engine, it accordingly increases manufacturing costs and as more valves are employed the number of moving parts required to transmit the reciprocating motion of the cam follower or rods to the valves are also accordingly increased thus making the assembly complex and bulky besides increasing maintenance costs due to wear and tear of the moving parts. Further due to friction of the moving parts, heat is generated which in turn additionally heats up the engine head which is undesirable. The manufacturing costs will also increase substantially as more components are used and are required to be assembled.
Valve operating mechanisms used in internal combustion engines are generally designed to meet requirements for operations of the engines. The valve diameter and the valve lifter are selected to efficiently introduce as much air as possible into the combustion chamber in order to produce maximum engine power upon ignition. Since the valve of conventional models opens and closes within split second, the setback is that before air intake could reach its optimum level, the intake valve will close and no further air is allowed into the combustion chamber even if the combustion chamber is not totally full. Therefore the combustion efficiency is reduced and fuel economy is affected.
The present invention overcomes, or at least partly alleviates the above shortcomings by providing a method for producing a more powerful and efficient internal combustion for four stroke engines whilst capable of reducing heat build up in the engine head that results from routine internal combustion.